


Show | Harry Hook x Reader x Ben

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [29]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Harry's a bad influence, Smut, Swearing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: You and your boyfriend put on a show for the King.





	Show | Harry Hook x Reader x Ben

You bit your lip nervously, tugging on the bottom of your black lace bra. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” You asked your boyfriend, Harry. Harry put down the small trophy he was eyeing and turned back to you. “Thought this is what you wanted. What we wanted.” Harry raised an eyebrow.

You let out a frustrated sigh and plopped yourself down on Ben’s bed. “It is! But what if _she_ finds out!” You hissed. The she in question was Mal, Ben’s girlfriend. At least, hopefully not for long.

“You didn’t mind it on tha ship, did ya?” Harry questioned, crossing his arms. You felt heat rise to your cheeks. “Shut up.” You growled, thinking back to that day only a week ago.

_~Flashback~_

_You and Harry were in a lover’s tiff, as Gil put it earlier. You could help but agree as Harry tossed Gil out. It really put a damper on your mood seeing as you were all about to be free._

_You sighed after you failed for the umpteenth time to get Harry’s attention. “I’m gonna go play with the prisoner.” You announced, heading to the mast where the king was being held._

_“Sup Princey?” You greeted, sitting cross legged on top of a barrel. “It’s King, actually.” He corrected. “Whatever.” You shrugged, taking a better look at Ben. “You know,” You started, jumping down from your barrel._

_“Your portraits do you no justice. You’re a lot better looking in person.” You remarked. “Oh. Well, thank you.” Ben said, taken back. You didn’t say anything, using your knife to clean your nails. “So you’re with Mal?” You questioned._

_“Yeah.” Ben sighed. “Really? Why?” You questioned with a raised eyebrow. He didn’t answer. “Has she ever shown you a good time?” You whispered, getting close to his face. Ben hesitantly shook his head._

_“That’s really sad.” You pouted. Then, you got a great idea. “I could show you a really good time. I’m sure Mal and Harry won’t mind.” You bit your lip seductively. Ben’s face flushed as he turned away._

_You grinned at the bulge in Ben’s leather pants. “Huh? I’m sure Uma would let me take you below deck if I asked nicely.” You teased. You frowned at Ben’s silence. “Hey!” You barked. “I gave you a boner. Don’t fucking ignore me!” You snapped a bit too loudly._

_“Oi!” A deep Scottish accent snapped loudly. Oh shit. Harry stormed up to you angrily. “What the fuck is this, {Y/N)?” He demanded, gesturing to the tent in Ben’s pants. This just made you mad._

_“Oh! Fucking excuse me for wanting some attention!” You snapped, crossing your arms. Harry’s angry expression faded into a smirk. “So,” Harry turned to Ben. “You thinking about my girlfriend? All the things you want to do to ‘er?” Harry questioned, getting up in his face._

_Ben tried to stammer out a response but Harry rested his hook on his lips. “Well,” Harry grinned, looking very much like the cat that caught the canary. “Yer lucky I don’t mind sharing.”_

_Both yours and Ben’s eyes widened. “But unfortunately, yer a bit tied up at the moment. Fortunately for me, I’m not.” Harry grinned, grabbing your wrist and pulling you below deck._

_~Flashback~_

“(Y/N)? Harry?” Ben asked, shutting the door behind him. “Hey Princey.” You greeted, standing up. “Wha-” Harry cut Ben off by pushing him down in a chair. ”Don’t talk, just watch.” And with that, Harry marched over to you and gripped your hips in a bruising manner, planting a possessive kiss on your lips.

You gripped Harry’s biceps, getting more confident as you felt Ben’s eyes on you. Harry’s hands moved from your hips to your back and unclasped your bra. You squeaked as Harry ground himself against your thigh once before pushing you down on the bed.

You panted heavily, lifting your head up to see Harry picking Ben up by the collar and to the bed. “I can’t! It’s unfair to Mal!” Ben grunted, trying not to stare at you. “Listen, beasty boy. You’ve got two smokin’ hot people in your room and you want to think about is Princess Purple? Fine.” Harry shrugged.

“(Y/N) and I will stay ‘ere and fuck right ‘ere on your bed. So you can think about it all night and for the rest of yer life”  Harry whispered. “So is it yes or no?” Harry asked. Ben hesitated but nodded his head. “Good choice.” Harry grinned.

In one quick motion, Harry pulled on Ben’s shirt, popping the buttons off. Ben let out a whine but quickly stopped when Harry shoved him on top of you. “Get ‘im ready, dollface.” Harry ordered, pulling off his jacket.

I grinned and pulled Ben in for a deep kiss, my hands finding their way to his belt. Ben’s hands trailed down your sides, leaving goosebumps. You felt him grinding directly on your heat. “Fuck! Ben!” You moaned.

“Alright. That’s enough.” Harry barked, kneeling beside your head. “Ooh, someone’s jealous.” You teased. “Someone’s fuckin’ frustrated.” Harry practically growled. Harry grabbed you by your shoulders and flipped you over to where you were laying on your stomach.

“Hands and knees.” Harry ordered. You quickly followed and got into position. “Alright beastie boy. Get to it.” Harry grinned, tugging his hand through your hair.

You felt Ben gently tugging down your panties. “‘ey! This is no time to be fuckin’ polite!” Harry growled, tightening his grip. “Please.” You whimpered, rubbing your thighs together. 

You grinned as you heard Ben’s zipper unzipping. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you felt Ben enter you. Damn he is part Beast! “Fuck!” You arched your back.

“My turn.” You looked up at Harry and noticed the dick in your face. You placed kitten licks on the tip while Ben was still filling you. You decided to take mercy on him and took in most of his shaft, palming what you couldn't take. Ben finally bottomed out in you.

“Atta girl.” He praised, running his hand through your hair. “Well? Have at ‘er!” He told Ben who paused to let you adjust. You felt Ben pull almost all the way out before slamming back in, making you deep throat Harry by accident.

Harry let out several swears. “Keep doin’ that.” He ordered Ben. All three of you were like a train with Ben as the conductor. “(Y/N), I’m gonna-” He moaned, cutting himself off. You gagged as Harry’s cum hit the back of your throat, flooding your senses. 

You pulled back and swallowed with some difficulty. Harry grinned lazily and draped himself over Ben’s pillows, getting a good view of Ben plowing you. You felt the knot in her gut tightening more and more. You let out a loud moan as it finally snapped and your vision turned white as you came hard.

Ben let out a roar as he came, leaving a deep ache in your hips. Ben pulled out just as your arms gave way. Harry tugged you up between him and Ben, planting kisses on your forehead.

“So (Y/N), you’ve had a prince and a pirate. Now tell us, who’s better?” Harry asked with a devilish grin. “Don’t start.” You warned, making Ben laugh.


End file.
